Was it a Dream?
by WinterzDream
Summary: My take on a more realistic version of the ItaSaku pairing. Sasuke is dead and Itachi finds himself being drawn to the woman whose name left his brothers lips as he gasped his last breaths. Rated M for dark content.  No longer just a One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

So this is a one shot I began working on way back. Just some random ideas I slowly put down on paper. Most of it came about while I was listening to my 30 seconds to mars albums so you will prob recognize some of the titles if I end up continuing on at some point.

**Was it a Dream?**

"I have lived awaiting the day Sasuke would end my pitiful existence. Now that he is dead I have nothing else to live for, and yet I only feel a deep regret that with me the Sharingan dies as well."

There was nothing but his words, the spinning blood red orbs holding her in a frozen state of absolute horror and shock. She had come to grieve alone but found a visitor upon her windowsill. A deadly enemy who had ensnared her within his eyes, before she could even blink let alone avert her gaze, and whose normal expressionless face was distorting into one of pain as bloodstained tears rolled down his face. A face that was so strikingly similar to that of her first and only love.

"Why! Everything is all _your_ fault!" Sakura screamed out as she struggled within herself to somehow escape from this nightmarish situation.

A cold clammy hand was brushing the tears falling upon her cheek as well. His lithe body making its way from his perch and right up to the edge of the bed she was huddled upon. As one of his fingers caught her chin and turned her head up to meet his gaze again she found herself staring into the depth of his dark grey eyes.

"He loved you. You need to know that. I understand more than he could ever have known, but he left for your sake." Itachi's words stabbed into her heart with their sincerity and the underlying truth she had been so desperately trying to forget.

Her choking gasp was the only response he could hope for. It was best if she did not speak. He was still not entirely sure himself why had sought out this woman. Was it guilt over how his role in Sasuke's life had caused the younger man to hurt her so or something darker underlying his bizarre behavior. For so long he had merely existed in guilt as he awaited the day his younger brother would attain rettribuution. He could never have imagained just how far reaching the consequences of his actions would spread. Not only had he single handedly ended any hopes of a future for his clan, but he had affected the lives of so many others as well.

And then there was _her._

With those large Jade orbs she fought to hold back the sobs threatening to overtake her petite form. By Kami had this woman grown remarkably stronger over the years. Yet, he knew just as well as she did, that it was all for naught. It was because of _him _she had sought to become stronger and prove her worth. In a world without her precious Sasuke she truly was worthless in her own eyes.

But not in his, not as he begun to realize the true insanity behind his coming here.

"What do you want from me?" She snarled out as the tears glimmered in narrowed eyes. She knew the fight had been over from the very start and if she wasn't already dead it would only be a matter of time.

The imposing man merely sat beside her hunched form on the small mattress. His hand falling onto her shaking back and rubbing softly as he tried to soothe her. "Shhh….Shhhh….It's going to be alright, my little blossom."

He wasn't surprised to feel her stiffen at words and the shudder running through her body as his last words hit home. The pounding in her heart escalating and fighting to be heard over the sound of pouring rain coming through the open window. Already a steady stream of cold and damp air had wafted in but now she shivered in fear of what those words could possibly mean.

As his large hands moved to grip her shoulders and pull her limp body upwards she found herself pulled flush against him. Her smaller form being engulfed in his arms and her head tucked down on his chest. He was warm, something she never would have expected, and his breath came out unsteady just above her ear. As he spoke it felt like her whole body vibrated along with the rumbling in his chest.

"I need you. There really is no other. It's…He would….I think it is most fitting for it to be you." Itachi seemed to struggle as he sought the right words.

This course of action had never even crossed his mind until now. But really what choice did he have now that Sasuke was gone from this world as well. He could merely let the Sharingan die out or….

Sakura tried to pull out of this embrace but his grip only grew firmer with each movement she made. Her mind, all the while, racing to understand the meaning behind this all and fight back the dread pitting in her stomach. Every word he spoke had shot through her as his lips brushed against her ear and the warm breath blew down on her exposed neck. No one had ever sounded so vulnerable to her as he had at that moment. It seemed whatever he needed her for was not something he could admit easily. This strangely pleased her and she found her guard falling.

All Sakura ever wanted was for someone to acknowledge her. To truly need her.

"If it's for Sasuke, I will do it." Her words came out weak and she had to repeat herself twice just to convince even herself she had actually uttered that. Little did she know what Itachi had in mind.

"Sakura…." The sound of her name on his tongue was heavy and brought back the painful memories of his younger brother gasping out that very name as his eyes went dull. He could only growl in frustration at his brother's foolishness. Because he had been so set on revenge he had missed the most important thing of all and so now here he was instead. "Sasuke was a fucking idiot! There was something far more important than ever filling my sick desires to be avenged. I am partly to blame but I must do one last thing before I too leave this world."

Sakura tried to hold it all together, to not cringe as Itachi growled out his anger and threw his name around. By now she knew what it was he was asking of her. The very thing she had always dreamed of doing one day. To mother an Uchiha child.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue on with this story! Hope you all enjoy and sorry for all the delays . I broke my laptop and have been too depressed to even consider using a stupid old desktop...blah but hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think. I need the criticism! Oh and once again I wrote this with a thirty seconds to mars song on loop in the background. All the titles will be those songs so give it a listen as you read. So far they have accompanied my story almost perfectly!

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger in a Strange Land<strong>

The room was growing smaller with every ragged breath Sakura Haruno gasped in. The dark man before her no longer shone those crimson eyes her way, but how could she trust this to be reality or was it merely an unremarkably realistic Jutsu. She could feel the trembling in his long thin fingers as he brought them down the sides of her bare arms, their bodies tilting closer to another as he ever so slightly shifted his weight forward on the mattress, and the warmth radiating from him in the cold room. It was becoming very clear that he planned to do it that very night then.

Still if this was nothing more than an expertly crafted Jutsu by her sworn enemy then she was clueless and helpless to what he may actually be doing to her at that very moment. The very thought stirred even more panic and she found breathing, let alone seeing properly near impossible. Her vision beginning to tunnel in on the pale and strikingly familiar face hovering over her as lines of worry creased Itachi's brow.

"Www..Wait." Sakura finally stuttered out pulling from his soft embrace.

She was showing clear signs of anxiety. This man sitting upon her bed was not only the older brother of the man she had loved for so long, but also the very man who had drove her precious Sasuke to his death. A man she had despised for as long as she could remember, and yet here she was allowing him to touch her in such an intimate manner. Worse she had agreed to give herself to him in a way she had always imagined would be with her childhood love.

The tears that still trailed almost silently down her blanched face shone in the brief flashes of lightning and brought a strange sensation to Itachi's gut. His hands were quick to leave her body and in a swish of his cloak he was standing back up. He kept his back to the shaking woman as she fought to steady herself and not let the tumultuous emotions overcome her, again. This was wrong on many levels, and yet she was too drained to even put up a fight anymore.

"I'm Sorry."

His deep voice was so low she barely heard his words over the roaring thunder building over Konoha. His tall frame dominated the small window and she could just make out his profile through the faint lighting as the storm reached its apex. When his gaze finally did return to hers the Mangekyou Sharingan met her own widening eyes.

.:.

Sakura never spoke of that night. When she finally came to she awoke in the hospital to find Tsunade hovering above her. The effects of Tsukuyomi were obvious and no one expected her to remember anything after such an ordeal. For weeks she had lain there suffering the after effects and piecing together what had occurred within her healing mind. All she did know was that Itachi had not harmed her and had seemingly left without another word.

Why? She questioned that herself every day and as those days turned into weeks she still had no answer. Months eventually came to pass and yet Sakura was changed. There had been no medical evidence of him harming her bodily in any way, nor had the psychological damage been as severe as his past usage of the Magekyou upon Konoha's ninja. Tsunade pondered similar things and kept a close eye upon her student in unease.

.:.

The first report of Itachi's whereabouts came almost a year later. Sakura had been in the Hokage's office and was the one to unknowingly bring the sealed scroll to her sensei's attention. It had been a hectic year for all of Konoha and news such as this did not bode well. Almost all of her best ninja capable of investigating such manners were already deployed or out of commission at that moment. Tsunade was left with little choice but to include his latest _victim _in on the news. The two had only spoken of the event once and the older woman had sensed the child was keeping something from her but had not pressed for more information then. She really was too fond of her student.

"Haruno, there is something we should discuss."

It had been quite some time since Sakura had been addressed by her sensei in such a manner. With Shizune having taken over the duties of running the Hospitals Sakura had become the Hokage's personal assistant. Now though she sensed something must be wrong and began to tense up waiting to hear what had to be bad news.

"Itachi Uchia has been reported to have been seen crossing the border into the Land of Fire. The teams stationed on that side recognized him at once as he does not appear to be attempting to hide his presence here in the least. We do not know if this is his way of making a personal declaration of war or to finally turn his self in." Tsunade said carefully watching the younger woman's face for signs of her emotions betraying her. She gasped and seemed shocked at first but otherwise hanging onto her every word. "You know very well the precarious situation we are in now. Though I do not know if I can order…."

"There is no need. I volunteer and you cannot refuse me. Anyone else capable of handling an S classed mission is unable to accept. Nor do we have such a luxury as to wait upon them. Not for something as delicate as this matter." Sakura interrupted as she gained her composure and leveled her gaze on her Hokage.

"Very well, I see there really is no other choice then." Tsunade's voice softened and she sat back seemingly tired as she reached to hold her students hand. "Just please promise you will keep your guard and keep your emotions in check. He is a dangerous man and a dark past connects you two."


	3. Chapter 3

So I have been a bad fan fic writer...I know you may hate me and all but I have good reasons for my disappearing act! First off I moved across country and with all that craziness I have been so busy getting my life back in order. Also having my laptop stolen! *insert anguishing cry here* during said move I lost all heart to write anything. Though there is a great thing and change in my life that has kept me occupied for some time as well. I got engaged! yays!

All that aside I have a new laptop and just starting to want to write again so here I am! Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capricorn<strong>

Sakura Haruno crouched low within the vegetation dominating the cliffs face. Just below her in a small clearing a slightly older man in dark clothing sat leaned up against a large tree trunk. She had been watching, her chakra levels closed off and practically holding her breath, for almost an hour now. Her unruly pink hair plastered to her forehead with sweat and dirt smudging her features from the breakneck speed she had traversed the country side to get here.

She had to remind herself over and over again that rushing here had been due to the severity of the success of this mission and not some other innate desire to confront this man. Itachi Uchiha was an enemy of the highest caliber, capable of possibly decimating their already paltry defenses remaining at the village at this time, and she herself had experienced firsthand what he could do almost effortlessly. Still there was a part of her that wanted to demand answers. Coming to her in the first place and then just leaving her made no rational sense.

The more she looked into the incidents involving the Uchiha the more confused she became. There was a dark undertone surrounding the Rogue-nin and the massacre he had performed within the Leaf's walls over a decade ago. Stored psychological reports from his Anbu days indicated he had indeed been affected by his participation in the third Shinobi war at such a young age, but that it had brought about a pacifists mind set. A so called pacifist would not murder their whole clan and continue on to work for a terrorist group, and yet the proof lay before her eyes.

He could only be an anomaly.

Suddenly the man shifted. His head turned the slightest bit towards the left. Off to his left was only one thing; the cliff in which the younger Kounichi struggled to hold her breath from the quite gasp of shock she had almost released. For hours he had sat there unmoving, in meditation or sleep she was never quite sure, as the wide brim of his hat hid his face in deep shadows.

.:.

In those dark shadows the Uchiha's brow furrowed as he took in his surroundings. Almost immediately he realized he was being watched. Whoever it was had done a superb job of concealing themselves and with any other target it would have been more than enough. He could barely keep the small and imperceptible smile off his lips as he savored the moment. Itachi was looking forward to meeting such an exquisite opponent in his final battle.

"Little bird, little bird come out and _play…._" He muttered beneath his breath as he rose slowly to his feet.

He did not activate his Sharigan but as his dark eyes swept the cliff side he could almost feel the fear of his would be attacker spike. Whoever it was must be young and foolish as they had not finished him off while he had been passed out and completely helpless these past few hours. Even as he thought this another spasm racked his body and his vision blurred. It took all he had to not fall over then and there.

"Itachi Uchiha!" The voice was like a hot brand to his mind as it rang out all about him. Her voice was raw and emotional. The wavering in her words coated in both fury and sorrow. "I am here for…."

His laughter caught her off as he seemingly recovered from whatever had caused his faltering steps and sharp eyes pinned down her location. Sakura knew that at any moment those dark grey eyes could turn blood red and she would be finished but it was near impossible to turn her gaze away. With every word that he spoke next they seemed to pierce deeper into her.

"For revenge….or is it answers….or perhaps…_Sasuke." _He knew he had hit a nerve and sighed. This woman was so troublesome.

"I…I…" Sakura realized she couldn't form the words and growled slamming her fist into an overhanging tree branch.

Suddenly Itachi found himself having to react quickly as an earsplitting crack resounded through the small clearing. An enormous branch overhead crashing directly into his path and just out of the corner of his eye he could see a flash of pink darting off to the edge of the Cliffside amongst the cascading of sharp rocks being unearthed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Night of the Hunter**

Itachi nimbly avoided the deadly branch and met Sakura head on as she ran along the inside of the cliffs face. She did not falter as he seemed to appear directly before her and avoided any strike she made while now running backward to remain before her. All the while she continued to release a furry of blows that had they connected would surely be his demise in his weakened state. He even allowed himself a moment to consider just letting her end it here and now.

"Impressive. I see your sensei taught you well. Sadly you will never be able to land a strike just by reading my feet though..."

The condescending tone of his voice grated at Sakura but she knew better than to allow him to get to her. Itachi's mind tricks would not stop her from completing her mission. Though with his words her aim grew truer and in shock her palm slapped into the hard panes of his chest. In utter disbelief she could not keep her eyes from rising to meet his slight smirk before he doubled over and lost his footing. His lean frame seeming to snap in two as the chakra connection of his feet gave way and he toppled over into dead air.

There was a sickening crunch as his limp body fell into her outstretched arms. Her legs trapped beneath her at an odd angle and the searing pain beginning to spread up them like fire. She had just made it to a sliding stop beneath his flailing form before she could take a moment to think. Sakura could not allow him to die on her like this, not at her hand. No one would die by her hand again.

"Ahhhhhh no... ..." she couldn't keep the sharp scream of pain from escaping her lips and the desperate shock of realizing she may have killed him unintentionally.

She had only meant to keep him at bay until she could enact the trap she had set. Not that long ago Sakura had sworn to herself that she would cease killing with her hands. Even now as the man beneath her coughed up some blood she began to shake and was unable to drag her eyes away from her trembling hands. Her hands felt cold and heavy under all the blood of years past that still haunted her every moment.

It was his mad laughter that snapped her out of her temporary loss of sanity and back into reality. The ungodly pain marring her crushed leg sharpening her senses and allowing her to hear his words over the brutal screaming she was keeping deep inside.

"Why save a dying man? Foolish girl..." the rest of his words were lost within the deep rattling coughs he released as the light in his eyes began to dim.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed out forcing her chakra encased hands roughly down on his chests. "You are not dying yet!"

It didn't matter though. Itachi's heart beat was gone and all traces of his chakra seemed to just drain away. The tears slowly building behind her eyes did not last long though as a murder of crows burst from the body she had clung to. Their wings beating at her and the claws leaving behind lines of blood. Their caws shrieking in her ears and forcing the woman to double over holding them and attempting to protect her face from the onset of their attack.

From within the flurry of wings Sakura could just make out a figure slowly making its way across the clearing.

* * *

><p>Itachi was still shocked by Sakura's recent actions. She had been so desperate to save him and had sacrificed her own safety to do so. He had almost interfered when she had slid down beneath his clones <em>dead <em>body but it had all occurred too quickly. She had indeed become a curiosity now.

"What am I going to do with you Haruno?" Itachi mused as he squatted before her as she cowered still.

The crows having just dispersed but her mind already cracked under the pain and utter disbelief. His hands were almost gentle as he careful pulled her own from her face and forced her to look him in the face. She met his gaze but her eyes usual brightness dulled. With almost no reaction from her, Itachi managed to scoop her into his arms and stagger away. His own body pretesting but he managed as always to keep moving on.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Race**

Sakura's dream was too vivid, the pain in her legs so real that she wanted only for it to end. Try as she might though she would not be awakening from this dream. Instead she lay staring in disbelief at the solid ceiling above her. The stench of burnt oils and wood smoke heavy in the air as the dying flames from a nearby fire lent the smallest flickers of light in this dark room. Her heavy eyelids felt cracked and she could only guess at how long she had been out of it. Let alone where she was now and how she ended up here.

With a sharp gasp she discovered that she would not be leaving anytime soon either. Her legs were as good as useless in this state. Just as she was preparing to use her chakra to provide some relief she noticed the vial of dark liquid by the bedside. Beneath it was a simple scrawled note.

Take this for pain

2 drops 2x a day only

The handwriting was foreign to her and so was the concoction but she was desperate to end this pain. It was far wiser to reserve as much chakra as possible for when the person responsible returned anyhow. Therein was another curiosity for Sakura for the last thing she remembered was Itachi faking his own death.

"Oh Kami!" She cried out as the crows attack came back into her mind's eye.

She could swear that the feeling of their wings and talons slashing across her vulnerable body was real once more. When she finally did come back to her senses she found herself once more staring down at the vial in her shaking hands. Could it truly offer some relief or was it another trap? There was no way she could afford to not take it either way though. Already the pain was building to an excruciating level. So with a deep breath she hesitantly began to pull out the stopper and its attached glass dropper glistened with the mysterious liquid. Before it could begin to drop off on its own Sakura held it above her open mouth and flicked her forefinger against its base twice before shoving it back into the vial and sealing it shut once more.

The taste was acrid and she began to question if she should swallow the two burning spots of liquid upon her tongue when the sound of a slamming door and a loud crashing noise sent a jolt through her. Involuntarily she had swallowed the vile liquid and in stunned silence she awaited her death. She knew not if it would come from the source of the crashing merely seconds ago or what she assumed was poison.

* * *

><p>Itachi lay upon the hard wooden planks of the floor in agony. He had barely made it back inside the cabin but he would not make it any further within the small structure. Already the poison had made its way through his system and his end was finally near. The choking coughs that racked his body ended in convulsions and let loose thick reddened spittle. That he should die now of all times left Itachi in wonder of Kami's plans. With all his strength of will Itachi stretched out his hand towards the closed-door and the firelight peeking out from beneath it. His voice barely more than a guttural whisper or croak as he tried to form his last words.<p>

After all this time he had never imagined it could end so strangely. In the other room was the woman he had chosen to end his existence since his own brothers failed attempt to do so. A woman who had almost succeeded but had sacrificed herself to ensure her own death as well it seemed. His elixir having been replaced with poison. A poison he had unknowingly instructed her to ingest.

"S...A...K...U..." The words would not come, his breath too shallow now to form the sounds.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of retching that got the woman's attention. With her legs in such a shape she could never dream of getting out of this bed on them, but hearing the beginning syllables of her name being croaked out she knew it was imperative she find a way. Bracing herself for the oncoming struggles she pulled herself to the beds edge. Every jerk of her deadweight legs was unbearable but she knew what she had to do next would be far worse. So as not to allow herself to stop now she quickly rolled over and tumbled down from the bedside and to the unyielding hardwood floor.<p>

Her scream pierced the night and she fought back the sobs she began to put one forearm before the other and drag her body forward. She ground her teeth and worked on focusing her breath to steady her ever rising heartbeat. Already a heavy sweat was building upon her brow and the black of her eyes were overtaking any traces of the green. There was no time to stop and use her chakra nor could she afford to.

What she found on the other side of that door was not what she had expected in the least. Itachi's already pale face blanched so white that his lips were blue and contrasted starkly to the pool of bloody vomit beneath him. Immediately she was able to tell the cause and knew that unless she acted she too would be facing death shortly. But she could also surmise that it must have been Itachi himself who had brought her here and attempted to treat her injuries. So could she really just let him die now? Attempting to save his life now might even actually cost her own this time.


End file.
